Soothing Screams
by The Warriors Knight
Summary: After the death of Dewheart and Wildfang, tensions between ThunderClan and ShadowClan are higher then normal. Bonds are breaking, secrets are coming out, lives are fading. What will the kits hear in their nursery? Soothing Screams. Book 3 of the Dark Dawn series.
1. Secrets on the Silver Dawn

**A\N: Welcome back to our series, Dark Dawn! Recently, Dewheart was brutally killed, right in front of Brambleheart's eyes! SHOCKER! Brambleheart took down Wildfang, avenging Dewheart's death, but what she doesn't know was that poor Flamekit saw his father get murdered right in front of his eyes! What will happen to ThunderClan? Will bonds shatter? Let's find out!**

Also, before we start I was checking over some things before I was gonna write this story. I noticed that I just totally threw out, Lilykit, Seedkit, Poppyfrost, etc. My bad guys! So many cats you need to keep track of… *sweatdrops*. But for the kits Lilykit and Seedkit, do you guys want me to put them in there somehow or just keep them out.

Also for conformation, Darkflower's name is DARKFLOWER. I'm sorry if I put Breezeflower in there a few times, it is Darkflower.

The trees swayed back and forth, not a large, nor did a small gust hit the forest. The moon shined brightly, foreshadowing all of the many trees and grounds before it. Birds chirped softly, in a gentle soothing voice, harmonizing the forest. The prey scattered all around, free from the antagonizing claws of the felines, for now.

A ginger tom and a pure white she-cat kept a low profile as they approached the den. A young silver she-cat kept her two kits close to her belly, growling in alarm.

"We're not here to hurt you." The ginger tom soothed. The silver she-cat amber eyes were still full of alarm.

"I saw what she did…what she did…she cured my family…" the silver she-cat mewed, fear edging her voice.

"Tell us what you saw." The white she-cat mewed.

"I saw my brother being murdered…" she explained, her heart pumping madly. The white she-cat nodded and came closer.

"Who did the deed?" she asked her voice merely softer then a whisper. The silver cat started shivering.

"A ThunderClan cat, a powerful one…" she admitted. The ginger tom's nose wrinkled instantly.

"ThunderClan…" he growled softly. The silver she-cat's breath hitched.

"What did the cat look like?" The white she-cat asked. The silver she-cat didn't answer, silence filling the den.

"What did it look like?!" She asked once again, her voice obviously filled with agitation. The silver she-cat's eyes had tears flowing through it, some landing on the kits causing them to squeal for their mother.

"Snowbird, quit it." The ginger tom ordered. Snowbird's blue eyes burned into the silver she-cat's amber ones.

"Yes Rowanstar…" Snowbird's voice trailed off, giving off defeat in her voice. Rowanstar nodded and signaled her to leave him and the she-cat alone.

"Silverdawn…" Rowanstar's voice trailed off. "I am so sorry. I promised you I made Wildfang my deputy, but he was murdered by ThunderClan!"

"I know my love. Our kits just won't know their great uncle who would have loved them dearly. It's hard to think about Wildfang not being here, but at least you are going to be here for them." Silverdawn whispered, nuzzling her head to Rowanstar's.

"I have been waiting and waiting to name these little adorable things." Rowanstar mewed excitedly as he nipped one of his kits ear, making them squeal in annoyance.

"There are two toms and a she-cat." Silverdawn smiled. Rowanstar had his amber gaze locked upon his kits with a love he never gaze Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, and Flametail.

Silverdawn rested her head onto Rowanstar's sturdy back. "What are you going to do?" she mewed. "I can't come back to the Clan, not after what Wildfang did do Darkflower. I promised her, and I don't go back on my word." Silverdawn mewed.

"I know you wouldn't, Silverdawn. Now about the kits, shall I bring them to ShadowClan?" he asked. Silence then again filled the den.

"Yes." She mewed, licking her kits' heads ferociously, but with passion.

"I will take care of them." Rowanstar mewed, comforting her with the warmth of his body. Rowanstar slowly closed his eyes, drifting far asleep.

"I need Brambleheart to lead a patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Molenose and Blossomfall along the ShadowClan border." Lionblaze ordered. Brambleheart groaned as she was one of the dawn patrol leaders.

The patrol quickly sped through the territory, Brambleheart obviously being the fastest due to her ancestry. Brambleheart halted suddenly when a patrol of ShadowClan warriors were lined before her and the patrol. Rowanstar was at the lead, staring right into Brambleheart's blue eyes. They both knew the truth.

"I demand a talk with Squirrelstar." Rowanstar ordered. Brambleheart's fur bristled in anger.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." Brambleheart snorted sarcastically. A sweatdrop appeared onto Brackenfur's facial features.

"Brambleheart let me handle this." Brackenfur mewed, pushing himself in front of her.

"You need to keep her tamed." Snowbird hissed, edging closer to the border.

Brackenfur shifted uncomfortably as he felt cats lingering in the bushes. Brambleheart slit her eyes, eyeing the growth around her. Snowbird disappeared into the swampy, murky forest.

"Tell her to meet me at sundown." Rowanstar barked almost, and padded away softly, Tawnypelt brushing her pelt against his.

Brambleheart growled loudly before leading the patrol back to the camp. When they got to the camp, Rainpath was attending Squirrelstar's shoulder.

"A fox got loose near WindClan border, so be careful." Squirrelstar warned the patrol. Brackenfur shifted his paws and padded up to Squirrelstar.

"Can I talk to you, it's about ShadowClan." Brackenfur admitted. Squirrelstar nodded, signaling Rainpath that her wound was fine.

Snowtail sauntered into the camp; his eyes drooped heavily with no sleep. Brambleheart noticed this and sat beside him.

"What's wrong Snowtail…?" Brambleheart asked in concern. Snowtail's gaze drifted away.

"They are both gone." Snowtail mewed, his voice trailing off.

"I took care of their killer, and you know that." Brambleheart mewed. She nuzzled her muzzle into his, brushing her pelt against his. Snowtail purred in response.

In the corner of the camp, Rainpath was staring at the couple, tears forming in her eyes.

"Snowtail…"


	2. War

**A/N: Ello guys! Here we are with chapter 2! Any questions just review and I will answer them in the next chapter!**

"_Help! Help! Help! Help us!" a gray tom yowled. His flesh was being torn to pieces by a mysterious animal, his pleas spreading out across the empty, lifeless forest. A lighter gray she-cat was behind him, with claw marks deep in her chest and had an eye torn out._

"Stop please!" Snowtail screamed, awaking his from nightmare. The warriors blinked at him in concern and annoyance.

"Keep your dreams to yourself!" Berrynose snorted, curling his tail around his figure. Brambleheart stared at the white tom with sadness. She padded over to him and started to lick his ears.

"Thank you, Brambleheart." Snowtail mewed. Brambleheart purred and dug her muzzle into his pelt. Ashfrost stared at the two from the corner of the den, feeling tears form into his icy blue eyes.

"Want to go hunting with me?" Brambleheart asked. Snowtail nodded quickly, wanting time with the brown she-cat.

"Of course I will. The Clan needs more food for Hollypool's kits that will be coming soon." Snowtail mewed. The words stung Brambleheart like a bee sting.

"Yeah…" Brambleheart mewed, her voice having a little tint of sadness in it. Snowtail's eyes drooped.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said, moving his head away to avoid Brambleheart's gaze.

"It's fine, let's go." Brambleheart suggested, and padded near the entrance where Molenose and Skyheart were guarding. Molenose moved out the way so the two can go hunting.

Brambleheart dashed through the forest, sticking her tongue out at Snowtail as she easily out sped him. Snowtail, slightly agitated came and knocked her down, pinning her. A light blush spread across Brambleheart's face.

"I thought we were hunting?" Brambleheart mewed shyly. Snowtail chuckled. He licked her cheek.

"What if someone catches us?" Brambleheart mewed, her heart beating wildly.

"They won't. Now let's go catch some prey." Snowtail answered seriously and dashed for the forest.

* * *

Rowanstar padded to his camp, looking at the moon. His secret was safe with Snowbird and Silverdawn. The Clan thinks him and Snowbird found the three kits because they were drowning. Soulflower padded up to her leader.

"Rowanstar, Jaggedkit is missing!" Soulflower said worriedly, her tail swishing back in forth.

"Calm down Soulflower, where did you last seen Jaggedkit?" Rowanstar mewed calmly, but in the inside he was scared that one of his sons was gone.

"I last saw him when I checked on him and his siblings. He had a stomach ache, so I gave him poppy seeds." Soulflower said, her voice edging with panic. Rowanstar nodded and leapt upon the high stone.

"All cats that can catch their own prey, please gather beneath the high stone for a Clan meeting." Rowanstar yowled. Cats quickly surged underneath him, Snowbird taking his right side of him.

"Jaggedkit was been reported missing. I am going to send search patrols. You should even go to the camps of other Clans, _especially_ ThunderClan."

Cats gasped underneath him. Applefur held the rest of the kits close.

"How dare ThunderClan steal my kits!" she hissed. The Clan was outraged.

"I say we ambush them and get him back!" Smokefoot angrily suggested. Rowanstar thought for a moment.

"ShadowClan, I say we ambush ThunderClan and get Jaggedkit back!" Rowanstar yowled. The Clan cheered in excitement.

"I want Snowbird, Smokefoot, Dawnpelt, Tanfur, Bluecloud, Tigerheart, and Heronpaw to ambush ThunderClan through all corners of the camp. Snowbird you will lead this patrol. I will take Soulflower, Crowfrost, Slowpaw and Olivenose with me to directly in the camp. After Snowbird's patrol has attacked, I need Ferretclaw to lead the third patrol consisting of Pebblefur, Mapleheart, Sootwhisker, Foxshadow, Pidgeonflight, and Patchedpaw." Rowanstar ordered. The chosen cats nodded, smirks spreading across the cats.

"-Oh" Rowanstar interrupted the cats moving to prepare.

"Kill Brambleheart if you fight her. She was the one responsible for Wildfang's death." He mewed darkly. The thirst and hunger of the ShadowClan cats grew even more, wanting the fame of killing the ThunderClan she-cat.

* * *

Brambleheart stretched her paws forward. She and Snowtail caught enough prey to feed the whole clan! She laid her head on Snowtail's back, gazing at the moon with stars in her eyes.

"Snowtail, I am glad you took me out hunting." She mewed, brushing her pelt with his. Snowtail nodded and smiled happily, but in the back of his head, he knew Brambleheart loved Dewheart.

"I am too." He responded as Brambleheart laid her head on his shoulder. He gazed at the stars, hoping that Amberwhisker and Dewheart were watching.

Suddenly Rowanstar appeared with Soulflower, Crowfrost, Olivenose, Heronpaw and a black and white she-cat who looked like an apprentice. Crowfrost had a evil glint in his yellow eyes as he stared at Brambleheart.

"S-S-Snowtail, what do they want!" Brambleheart stuttered. Snowtail signaled her to run to camp while he dealt with business.

"Rowanstar why are you on ThunderClan territory." Snowtail mewed sternly. Rowanstar chuckled, signaling his tail for the patrol to surround Snowtail.

Snowtail ducked from under Crowfrost's legs and darted for the camp.

Rainpath was quietly sorting herbs. All she could think about was Snowtail, even though she knew it would never happen. She just couldn't believe that out of all cats, he decided to go hunting with Brambleheart! It was just sickening and it upset Rainpath's stomach. She felt like she couldn't breath with him being around, or she would always blush.

All of a sudden Brambleheart zipped into the camp, her body heaving up and down due to running so fast.

"ShadowClan is coming…they are coming…Rowanstar leading them!" Brambleheart mewed between breaths. Rainpath nodded and went to alert Squirrelstar and Lionblaze. Lionblaze then went and woke up the warriors, ready to battle.

In the corner of the empty nursery, Jaggedkit coughed and cried softly, wanting the warmth of his Clan back. He smelt his Clan!

Rowanstar padded in the camp, receiving growls and hisses from ThunderClan. His nose twitched in anger.

"Well, Squirrelstar we are going to do this the hard way. Snowbird, Ferretclaw, send the patrols in!"

Suddenly, a swarm of cats struck at the ThunderClan cats. Rowanstar smirked as he scanned the camp to see Snowbird fighting Brambleheart.

"You little crow food killed Wildfang!" Snowbird yowled loudly, slamming her paw upon Brambleheart's temple, causing her to scream in shock. Ferretclaw raked his claws on Brambleheart's back.

Squirrelstar felt Rowanstar's weight get lifted off of her, and she saw all the ShadowClan cats were going for Brambleheart. She saw Tanfur fighting Ashfrost.

Brambleheart felt Rowanstar pin her down, and him sinking his claws into her chest.

Meanwhile, Crowfrost looked both ways as he entered the nursery before slashing his claws through Jaggedkit's pelt, but not to deep. Jaggedkit squealed when Crowfrost picked him up and tossed him out of the nursery.

Rowanstar spotted Jaggedkit. "STOP NOW!" Rowanstar snarled loudly, causing everyone to stop. Rowanstar stared at Squirrelstar right in the eyes.

"You hurt Jaggedkit. Squirrelstar, I declare war on ThunderClan. ShadowClan retreat now!" Rowanstar yowled.

Tanfur had Brambleheart pinned. He dipped his head near her ear, whispering to her.

"Meet me tomorrow at midnight, at the lake."

**A/N : Well there is Chapter 2! Tell me what y'all think! Review and Review!**


	3. Whispers In the Dark

**A/N- Sorry for the late update guys! A bad storm came and ruined my mood and I never got around to the chapter…**

The moon shined brightly, hovering over the lake. Owls hooted a lovely melody. A dark brown tabby she-cat slowly and sneakily padded to the ThunderClan camp entrance where Icecloud and Ivypool were guarding. Ivypool lifted her brow.

"Isn't this the second time you went out of the camp at night?" Ivypool questioned. Brambleheart rolled her eyes as she padded ahead without speaking a word. Ivypool felt a growl rise in her throat.

Brambleheart walked solemnly to the ShadowClan border, looking at the growth around her, her heart beating hoping she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

A tan tom with white paws woke up, and outstretched his paws. He shook his fur, waking up Scorchfur. The dark gray tom hissed at Tanfur, making the tan tom back in shock, bumping into Olivenose.

"Watch where you're stepping" Olivenose hissed loudly, waking up Dawnpelt and Ferretclaw.

"Oh StarClan can I get any sleep around here" Dawnpelt growled. Snowbird woke up quickly broke the argument up.

"Any word of complaining will result in cleaning the ticks off of the elders" Snowbird ordered. "Now go back to sleep or I will put you on a midnight patrol."

Tanfur's fur bristled as he padded up to Snowbird. "Snowbird, I am going to get some fresh air." The white she-cat nodded her head, saying she accepted.

Tanfur dashed around the swampy pine trees in attempt to meet Brambleheart as quick as possible. He met the dark brown tabby she-cat's tired gaze

"Brambleheart, you are so beautiful…" Tanfur mewed. His blue eyes scanned her pelt.

"Brambleheart I love you, but I can't be with you." Tanfur admitted. Brambleheart snickered. "Of course, the Warrior Code"

Tanfur chuckled. "The Warrior Code wouldn't stop me, believe me, but I have a mate in ShadowClan. I really have no emotions for her…"

Brambleheart giggled and waved her tail in goodbye. Brambleheart then padded slowly to her camp.

* * *

Squirrelstar sighed heavily as she saw Brambleheart pad back into camp. Everytime looking at the she-cat, she thinks of Bramblestar.

"Hey Brambleheart" Flamekit squealed. Brambleheart laughed heartedly. Flamekit's green eyes shone in pride. Squirrelstar looked at Flamekit. She was gonna make him an apprentice soon.

"Squirrelstar…" Rainpath mewed quietly beside her. "Do you hear that?"

Squirrelstar stayed still, listening the best she could. "Water..."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys...**


	4. Vanished

**A/N: Hello guys its Noah here. Again guys, sorry for the shortness of last chapter. This chapter will be longer.**

Squirrelstar quickly leapt onto the high rock. She yowled in alarm, causing the Clan to stir under her.

"All of you, water is rushing here soon! Come on and…" Squirrelstar paused as water gushed into camp. Lionblaze looked at the water with disbelief.

"How in StarClan…?" He yowled before getting engulfed with water.

Rainpath felt herself being lifted off her paws. She looked around her, cats crying, losing their breath. Rainpath, being a RiverClan cat, easily swam to the top of the water. She saw Icecloud with Flamekit in her jaws. Darkflower was nowhere to be seen.

Squirrelstar guided everyone that was at the high rock to leap to the tree for safety. The water was rising quickly.

"Icecloud goes first she has a kit!" Lionblaze ordered. The cats nodded. Icecloud readied her haunches before leaping. The cats watched the white she-cat slide down the tree, hanging by one paw.

"Icecloud, I'll get you!" Foxleap mewed in alarm. Lionblaze pushed the reddish tom over.

"I will. I taught Dovewing how to climb and leap across trees." Lionblaze mewed confidently.

"H-H-HURRY LIONBLAZE!" Icecloud screeched. Lionblaze quickly leapt across to the tree, and landed swiftly on the bark.

"Lionblaze…" Icecloud mewed, her mouth muffled by Flamekit's fur. Flamekit was squealing. Her blue eyes stared into his amber ones, longing creeping in her heart. Icecloud then let go of Flamekit.

"FLAMEKIT"! Icecloud screeched, fearing the kit will die. She let go of the bark, sending her down to the water. Lionblaze cried in horror as he saw one of his former loves hit the water with a huge splash. Squirrelstar quickly recovered from her shock.

"Who is here, and who is not?" Squirrelstar mewed calmly. Toadstep looked around. "Darkflower, Birchfall, Hazeltail, Graystripe and Brambleheart are missing." Toadstep mewed. The ThunderClan cats hung their heads. Lionblaze looked down into the water to see Flamekit's body floating, but Icecloud's body was nowhere to be seen. Rainpath padded next to Squirrelstar.

"I am RiverClan, even though I have not been taught to swim properly, it's better for me to go get Flamekit." Rainpath mewed. Squirrelstar nodded. She turned to Lionblaze.

"Did the missing cats Toadstep named, did you send them on a patrol?" Squirrelstar pondered. Lionblaze thought for a moment.

"I did send them to patrol RiverClan." Lionblaze informed the ginger she-cat. Squirrelstar nodded.

Rainpath appeared with the tiny ginger tom clutched in her jaws. She placed him down, making Flamekit squeal.

Squirrelstar looked down on her camp, just seeing pure water. She hoped that Darkflower, Birchfall, Hazeltail, Graystripe and Brambleheart were okay. Rainpath sighed, obviously missing the stubborn dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes. Snowtail sat beside her, brushing her pelt with his.

"We will find her soon, I know we will. I will." Snowtail whispered in Rainpath's ear. Rainpath nuzzled her head into his chest, crying loudly.

* * *

Brambleheart shook her pelt off thoroughly. Darkflower shifted beside her uneasily.

"I hope the Clan notices we're missing…" She mewed, trailing off. Graystripe looked at the cats. "Is everyone ok?" A loud coughing sound came from Hazeltail. Birchfall was beside her, pressing his paws upon her chest.

"Come on Hazeltail, its ok. We will get something to stop the bleeding of your head." Birchfall said worriedly. Graystripe nodded.

"I will go get Cobwebs." He mewed confidently. "Brambleheart, I smell RiverClan. Tell them what happened if they see you there. We don't need a fight, especially Hazeltail." The old gray tom explained. Brambleheart snorted in response.

"I know what to do Graystripe; I am not an apprentice anymore." She muttered. Graystripe nodded and went to find cobwebs.

Darkflower paced around like maniac. Brambleheart sighed out of pure exhaustion. Birchfall was sitting beside Hazeltail, the small gray and white she-cat breathing heavily.

"What even happened?" Darkflower asked, to break the silence. Hazeltail coughed. "I guess when the water hit, it swept me off of my paws, then I felt myself hit something very hard, and I was unconscious…until Birchfall woke me up." Brambleheart winced in pain as her ears ringed.

"Well I don't know which way is ThunderClan territory. The water washed away all of the scent. I can only smell RiverClan…maybe a little hint of WindClan." Brambleheart mewed, inhaling the scents of the forest. Darkflower joined by her side.

"How are we going to eat tonight, all the forest animals got washed away…and I do not know how to fish…" Darkflower groaned. Brambleheart turned to the dark gray she-cat. "You will eat whatever you will to survive."

Graystripe chuckled. "Typical Brambleheart answer." He mewed, his voice muffled by cobwebs. Brambleheart rolled her eyes at the older tom.

Hazeltail coughed loudly, blood coming out of her mouth. Every cat except for Brambleheart and Graystripe cringed at the sight of the blood. Brambleheart and Graystripe have seen some very bloody stuff.

"I say we should go find help." Birchfall mewed. Brambleheart shook her head, disagreeing.

"No, they will attack us. You never know Birchfall. We can handle this together." Brambleheart mewed. Birchfall groaned in anger. Hazeltail closed her amber eyes. Graystripe sat beside Hazeltail.

"Hopefully she makes it through the night." Graystripe mewed. Brambleheart nodded. Darkflower started tearing up.

"What's wrong Darkflower" Birchfall mewed. The dark gray she-cat yellow eyes stared into his green ones.

"I am so worried about Flamekit. I miss him so much. StarClan wants to take away all of my kits!" she mewed, burying her face into Graystripe's fur. The gray tom looked at Birchfall and Brambleheart awkwardly.

The four cats with the exception of Birchfall dragging Hazeltail, climbed up the tree so they wouldn't drown.

A cold chill ran through the forest, making Brambleheart feel a cold chill creeping in her heart. She closed her eyes, leaning upon Birchfall. She felt her paws give up on her and dropped to the ground.

Graystripe and Birchfall looked at each other before lying down as well, looking at the sky, which had no stars in it.

**A/N: Well then, lookie lookie here! I actually like this patrol; it's a mix of a lot of personalities…anyways…if you want me to do the other clan's reactions to the rushing water…just ask!**


End file.
